Past and Present
by QUEEN EEVEE
Summary: [Pokemon Doctor who crossover] The Doctor and Martha end up in the pokemon world. An old enermy has risen again and is thretening the very balcane of time. Can they save it with new friends. [DWXM OCXOC] [Rated for later chapters]
1. Chapter 1

QE:Hi. I own nothing. Except Denny.

.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

He sat watching the blue box materialized out of nowhere. He watched as the two companions left. The brown haired male with his two hearts beating and the other a dark female, unmistakably human, they headed across over the green grassy hills to the village at the bottom. Both laughing and talking. He smiled to himself. He jumped down from the tree and followed them. Only because he's home happened to be there. He didn't want them to know. Not yet.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

"Ok, SO where are we?" Martha did up her purple leather jacket against the cold.

"I don't know. The TARDIS wanted to come here." The Doctor looked around. In front of them was a rather wide river with a wooden bridge across it. On both sides is thick forests disappearing into he background. In the distance behind them is a mountain range. "Anywhere."

"Well let's ask that girl." Martha pointed to a fourteen-year-old girl looking into the distance.

The Doctor frowned. She wasn't there a minute ago.

"How about I ask her." Martha walked towards her.

"Don't" Too late.

"Excuse me but me and my friend are lost. Could you tell me where we are?"

The girl watched Martha with her dark blue eyes. The short brown hair hid most of her face. She shook her head and smiled. "Soz. Away 'ith 'he Mews." Martha nodded. Mews? "Yeah 'u, 'ur mate 'n' me are just out side Mahogany Town. Which's in 'at direction." She jabbed her thumb behind her.

"Thanks." Martha nodded.

"What kind ov bird did you fly here?" The girl asked straightening her denim skirt. "You'd better 'e 'areful, with Doctor Kane and Doctor Willow's experiment 'essing with nature." The girl looked to the sky. "That used to be full ov Pidgey's and they 'volves. 'Oor 'irds."

"Experiment?" The Doctor asked intrigued.

"Yeah." The girl frowned at the Doctor. "Everyone 'nows 'hey are trying to create 'n anti aging thingy."

"Well we don't. Be away from civilization."

"'Ell can't blame ya. Do that a lot me self. The 'ame's Denny."

"I'm the Doctor and this is Martha."

"Hi." Martha sidestepped so the doctor didn't knock her over.

"Where is this?" The Doctor was only centimeters from Denny.

"Mahogany. Building 'ext to 'he pokemon center. Changed a bit. The pokemon center I 'ean. It's now a 'hite building 'ith a red P. Got it. Doc." Denny asked. "'Ell doesn't 'atter. I'm 'issing a 'rip with 'he mews. Bi." She looked out over the river and just faded out.

"Weird."

"I ain't gone 'et."

"Sorry." Martha went slightly red.

"Just straight ahead right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you mean by Mews?" Martha asked.

Denny gave her a completely funny look. "You don't know? Mew 'r' 'aid to 'arry DNA 'rom every species. 'f 'u 'et it right who 'nows. They're legendary. 'Aid to b' only one 'eft. 'Oor thing. They're kind ov 'ike a 'overing Skitty but 'ust 'ink."

"Thanks." Martha 's head buzzed. Skitty?

"Come on Martha." The Doctor led Martha way.

"Oh by the way." They both turned back to see Denny standing on the bridge rail. On her shoulder was a pink cat standing on its hind legs. It had bright blue eyes and a long tail wrapped around Denny's arm. "That's a mew and this isn't going to end up like the Lazarus Experiment. Doctor Willow will personally see to that." On that note they both teleported away.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

He shook his head violently. She wasn't support to have don't that. Not yet. She was so impatient. That or she really was away with the Mews. They liked taking her a lot, and it gets really annoying. A small twinge made him clutch his chest.

"Care to explain Doctor?" The girl was mad. "What was that? How did she just disappear? Where are we?"

The man had a long silver item, which was lighting up blue. He was waving it near where Denny had disappeared. "We're just outside mahogany Town." He had a pair of brown glasses on and was tapping the silver thing on his chin. "I think that a legendary had just teleported with Denny and I think Arceus has just called us."

"Arceus?" The Girl looked so confused. "First Mews, then Pidgeys, now Arceus'. What next?"

"What is she up to? She knows she has to be on her best behavior. Then again can't blame her. All that power." He was obviously ignoring her.

"Doctor!"

"Sorry did you say something?"

"Who or what is Arceus?"

"Well She's a pokemon to start with. In the beginning of this place there was two but the male died. Lunar was Heart broken so she called a time lord. Happened to be me at the time. She created life here. Well she offered a place for more humans to grow. If I'd known at the time what she was planning well she wouldn't have gotten in trouble with the Time lords."

"What was she planning?" The Girl lapped up everything like a child.

"Solar. The other Arceus was part human. She released a gene into every human which had pokemon genes in it and into every pokemon a human gene."

"In there words she was doing what the Daleks were doing in Manhattan."

The bloke nodded his head and placed the silver thing in the inside pocket of his blue suit. "When Questioned she said 'Human and Pokemon will become one, and when Solar is reborn he wouldn't need to find the other gene making him whole. It would be there.' So she was let off."

"What did you think?"

"I knew she wanted humans to become a part of this world. I didn't think she could have do that."

QE:Plz be nice.

Evestar:Reviews wanted. Flames will be welcomed but torted by Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil: Yep


	2. Chapter 2

QE:I own nothing and thanks you barefootonthemoon for your review.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

A white dog with a light green face sat in the depths of an old building underground. Her antlers from her body, which curves around her, yellow with green spots to show she is normal type. Around her lay sixteen plates to represent every type. Her red eyes closed to help her hearing listen for a familiar sound, element, and species. She smiled and opened them to see Denny and the Mew standing outside the ring.

"It's nice of you two to join me." Her voice that flooded room was welcoming and warm almost changing the air to silk.

"Met the Doctor." Denny smiled. "He's nice."

"What does he look like?" Her eyes lay on Mew. "I know it will be hard for you Mewy but please try."

She nodded. Soon Mewy had disappeared to show the doctor standing there. She couldn't hold on for long.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Lunar."

"Yes Denny?"

Denny tried to pluck up the courage to speak. "Why…why does…"

"He matters because he may be the only force that can stop this enemy."

"'Ee Denny. Nuhting to 'orry 'bout." Mewy smiled.

"You so totally have to stop watching Soap operas." Denny shook her head grinning.

Lunar shook her head as both girls burst out laughing.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

Martha watch people walk into the large building by two bouncers. Big heavy blokes. She wouldn't be able to run much in her black high heels. She was wearing long black gloves up to her elbow and a black dress that had a diagonal above her breast. It was cut on the right side to allow movement.

The Doctor was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie. He was searching his pockets for his psychic paper.

"How are we meant to get in?" Martha asked.

"Excuse me." They looked behind them to see a brown mass of curly brown hair standing there. "You want to get in?" She fiddled around her pockets. "Me mate was suppose to have come and with out him I can't get in so I was wondering if you two want it."

"Why don't you want to go in?" The Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Listen mate. If you don't want it then I'd find someone else. Anyway, if I want to see a human get transformed into a pokemon then I'd get a Ditto." She glared at him. "Here." She showed them a ticket. "Want it?"

"What do you want for it?" Martha asked. "A ticket like that is hard to come by."

The girl looked stunned. "Fine. Do you know about how the DNA molecular structure can be altered to find dormant genes by electromagnetic fields?"

"Yeah." The Doctor answered.

"You'll do fine." She placed the ticket into his hand. "Think of it as a kind gesture." She turned and walked away.

"Didn't that girl say it was an anti aging thingy?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned and looked at the door. "Well let's find out." He dragged her towards the door.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

He clutched his chest. The pain was slowly getting worse. His heart wasn't beating. If it were he'd start panicking. He watched as people entered the lab from the other side of the road. He watched as the doctor challenged the brown haired girl. "Rather you than me. Hermy can have a real temper on her." He smiled. "Then again she always has one on her."

"Who does?" Denny and Mewy walked into the room.

He shook his head and watch as Hermy slowly started to lose her temper as she turned to walk away.

"Jonathon."

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

One of the doormen read the ticket. He was scrawny and his matted ginger hair showed signs of a fight with a brush. "Right I'll tell Doctor Kane you're here Doctor Willow."

"Thank you."

He looked up and snorted. "No problem."

They both walked in with out another word.

"Do you think she was Doctor Willow?" Martha asked.

"Nah." The Doctor replied.

They walked in to a grand white marbled hall. In one corner sat a silver machine. It looked lonely and disuse. Everyone ignored it and talked in groups. Mid way against one wall sat a marble staircase.

"Nibbles." The Doctor took a handful from the nearest plate being moved around by waiters.

Martha rolled her eyes.

Over the intercom someone spoke. 'Presenting Doctor Kane and the Pokemon Master Evie Volcano.' Everyone went quiet and looked towards the stairs. Two people walked down them. The man was tall and lanky. He had fair hair and glistening green eyes. He was in a white tuxedo.

The girl was no older then firth-teen. She was wearing a cream dress similar to the colour of the mane on the dark brown fox on her shoulder. It was cut and fanned out mid thigh, showing off her knee high, high-heeled boots. She wore a silver belt around her middle where six tiny red and white balls sat. Around her neck on a chain sat a purple and white ball. Her dark brown hair that reach mid shoulder blades was half up and half down. Her piercing blue eyes caught the Doctor's; they seem to hold for a few seconds then parted. Her fox had a silver tiara on her head. As they both reach the bottom Evie elegantly grabbed a glass of wine and parted from Doctor Kane. Every one took that as a queue to talk.

"Wow. They hold some power." Martha said watching Evie move towards to far wall.

"She would do." The Doctor watched her as well. "Anyone who can be known as the pokemon master holds a lot of power. Over Humans and Pokemon."

"Cool."

"A, Doctor Willow. Just the person I wanted to see." Doctor Kane walked over to them. "It's an honor to finally meet a great mind like yours, at last." He held some regal notes in his voice.

"Doctor Kane." The Doctor nodded his head.

"Oh just call me Albert." He eyed Martha. "And who's this lovely assistant?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"My name's Martha." She pulled it away.

"What a lovely name."

"I think you're intruding on her personal space." A friendly voice said from behind Albert. Evie stood there with a man in his early twenties wearing a leather jacket and black jeans and boots. His black hair clinged to his face, but his eyes drew Martha in. His brilliant blue eyes, shining way like Christmas lights.

"Do you have to bring him with you, wherever you go?" Distaste left Albert's mouth.

"Hello Doctor. It's nice to see you again." She held her hand out to take the Doctors.

The Doctor quickly grasped on. "Same here." He took hers and shook them.

She smiled knowingly. "Doctor Kane. Is this really humane?" She sounded really unhappy. Martha caught something in her voice. She sounded like she was from the midlands.

"Oh course. There is pokemon DNA in all of us. Same with pokemon."

"Yes. Or they wouldn't exist." The man replied in Evie's defense.

"He means Human. Deadly." Evie smiled. For some reason she held the glass of wine near the brown fox. Said brown fox was watching Martha with Amethyst eyes.

He just shook his head.

"Doctor Willow and Martha this is Anthony Hemlock." Albert glared at him. "If anything should happen to Evie he and he alone shall take her place until beaten by a challenger."

"So if anything did happen to her then you're most likely the first suspect." Martha pointed out.

"Yes but anyone who knows us knows that neither of us will ham the other except in battle." His voice kept low and his eyes seemed to pierce Martha's soul.

"I think I'd better get this started." Albert walked to the other side of the room.

"Hermione didn't want to come?" Evie grinned. Obviously talking to herself. "The first thing you notice about her is a mass of brown hair."

"Thank you." Martha sighed. "I really didn't like him."

"But you like Deadly." Evie smiled.

"Who?"

"Me." Anthony stood forwards.

"What do you think he's doing?" The Doctor asked with pure curiosity.

"He's going to try and change himself into a Scyther again." Anthony shook his head.

"Reason number five why he hates you." Evie smiled.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen." Albert stood on a stand next to the machine. Evie and Anthony disappeared into the crowded flocking around the machine. "I am Doctor Kane and along with Doctor Willow we have created a machine that will change everything we know about the link between humans and pokemons." Everyone cheered. "If anyone wishes to prove to themselves that I am indeed human and not a ditto may do so now." The brown fox went flying into his guts. "Thanks." He rubbed the area where she had hit him. "Am I human?" The fox nodded. "Now I will enter this capsule and hopefully come out as a pokemon."

The room held it's breath as he entered. People in white suits started it. At first a bluie green sheet crackled around it as it hummed into life. Three poles started to light up, and directed the light for the center pole, sticking out from the capsule. Something went wrong. It started to hum loud and crackle with more energy. The people in white suits started to panick. The doctor quickly moved to the station getting out his sonic screwdriver. Energy beams started to blast out rapidly in random directions.

0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

QE:Plz review.

E.S.P:Flames welcomed but will be ignored or blown up. Depending on how we feel.


End file.
